1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a control method for the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical known nail printing apparatus includes an ink jet print head and prints a design image including color or a picture on the surface of the nail of a human finger. One of such nail printing apparatuses is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083.
The inkjet print head ejects ink droplets from a nozzle provided on a plane facing a print target, causes ink droplets to impact on the print target, and fixes the ink droplets to print an image on the print target.
Unfortunately, the ink jet print head has nozzles with a comparatively small hole diameter for ejecting ink droplets and thus causes frequent clogging of the nozzles due to precipitation of color material. The ink jet print head can therefore use only inks containing color materials having a comparatively small particle diameter.
As a result, in order to print an image including, for example, gold, silver, and white, the ink jet print head should use gold, silver, or white inks having comparatively small particle diameters. Unfortunately, such inks cannot appropriately develop intended colors. The ink jet print head cannot achieve print of beautiful white nor glittering nail designs. This limits printable nail designs.
Additionally, inks used in the inkjet system are usually permeable. When such inks are applied on a white background, such as paper, they can develop their original colors. As a result, printing with the ink jet system requires a white undercoat applied on the print target in order to sufficiently develop the color of the ink.
Unfortunately, the ink jet print head cannot use inks containing color materials, such as a white color material, having a comparatively large particle diameter as described above. A user therefore should apply a white undercoat by him/herself.
This operation takes labor and causes, for example, undrawn portions, protruding inks, uneven color printing due to an uneven white undercoat layer, leading to unsatisfactory finishing.